My FNaF Headcannon
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: This is my FNaF headcannon. Please remember that this is not fact, but merely how I think of the characters and stories. You may share a bit of your own headcannon in the comments, but please remember to be kind and polite, and remember that it is THOUGHT and neither right nor wrong. :) (Rated Teen for slightly obvious reasons)


**FNaF Headcannon - The Puppet**

 **A/N**

 _ **Hello everyone! This is my headcannon for the Puppet, or the Marionette. Remember that this is not fact, but this is what I think. You are subjected to your own ideas and such, but don't say my headcannon is incorrect, because in reality, it's a thought, not an actual fact. Please keep your own headcannons out of this if you are intending to be rude, but if you want to simply add your own headcannon in a**_ **POLITE** _ **manner, then I would be more than happy to read about your own thoughts. Now then, without further ado, here's my headcannon! I hope you don't mind that it's in sort of a story/interview form. I couldn't think of any other decent way to do this! ^_^**_

* * *

I remember feeling cold, and very wet. It was raining when I stood outside the doors of Fredbear's Family Dinner. I was crying too. My mother was very sick, and I'd gone out to get help. But then _he_ came, and stabbed me, then left me dying. The next thing I remember seeing, was bright orbs. A deep, faintly Southern voice spoke kind words to me. Then the lights turned on. I saw the tall golden bunny animatronic. He introduced himself as Benny.

It was very easy to get along with Benny. He was very kind, and patient. He taught me how to be who I am. Of course, at the time I had no idea who or what I was. He took me into the bathroom and showed me my new form. I was the puppet animatronic I'd been seeking help from. Benny told me that all animatronics that weren't possessed couldn't do anything special. They were just the toys, playthings if you will, of humans.

We were special, powerful because we had once been children who had been murdered by a man that Benny called "Purple Guy". Benny told me he had been killed at the age of ten, by an old man with a young boy around his age watching with a sadistic smile already on his face. Ten years later, Benny was still around, waiting for a chance to get his revenge.

I join wholeheartedly in this plan, but it was only until yet another child was killed, that I truly felt rage and hatred. Golden was born on a cold, windy day. Guided by Benny, I brought him to the remaining animatronic: the golden bear. His real name was Frederick, but after some time, the British accented bear, told us to call him "Golden", or "Goldie" for short.

It was when Goldie died, and joined our crew that I truly began to do my best. I became more angry, more powerful. My thirst for revenge became more and more powerful, and until it was all I could ever think about. When they closed down the old diner, because of the smell, I shared a body with Goldie because they destroyed my own.

Four more murders, four more minions. I began to think of the life I granted the dead children as a way to gain more pawns in this war against the evil man. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were created. And as time went on, Fred, Chloe, Bon Bon and Mangle joined their ranks. It took years, decades for us to finally get him, but we did.

It was Goldie's idea to put him in the old spring version of Benny. I personally chased him in it, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy barricaded him in. Now that he was locked in the suit, I could completely control him, and torture him for all eternity. He had to listen there was no choice in the matter. And finally, my children could rest, and have a more peaceful life. I let go of the control I'd had over them, and for once, they were free.

Benny began to teach them, and Goldie (no longer tainted by my need for revenge) proved to be the smartest one there. For now, we have remained peaceful. Tranquil even. But make no mistake. Most of us will kill to protect children. So be careful of what you do. It'd be foolish of you to awaken the puppet master again.

* * *

 _ **(Q means question. A means answer. We're on to the interview!)**_

 **Q:** _What are your powers like?_

 **A:** I've never fully understood them, but I do know that they are only as powerful as the emotion I am feeling. All of my children have these powers, but none of them are nearly as powerful as I am. Some have special gifts, like Golden knowing how to teleport, and create illusions. But most are...standard.

 **Q:** _How do you bring children back to life in the animatronic bodies?_

 **A:** Again, not fully understood. Golden thinks that we are all subconsciously connected, and you must have a large amount of power in order to pull a child from it's course to wherever you go when you die, to the animatronic body at hand. Even so, it may not work. It depends on how the child died and what sort of connections you have with it. What I have in common with all of my children, is we were murdered by basically the same man. We died because of the branch of animatronics. Therefore, it was easy to gift them with life.

 **Q:** _How old are you?_

 **A:** Technically, I am 63, but I died when I was 5. Although mentally, I am 43. I also can have the mind of a five year-old at times, but that is very rare. I speculate that the there is no true age, and for the most part we are a blend of child, teen and adult. Of course, it also depends on your personality and what you've seen. Which explains why Freddy and Fred's group have always been more teenagers than anything.

 **Q:** _What do you sound like?_

 **A:** Picture a very cunning, not deep but a little deep, powerful voice, And slightly younger, maybe 43? Then you have my voice.

 **Q:** _Who are your children?_

 **A:** All the animatronics. I even regard Balloon Boy as my child, even if he is just a failed experiment. Although Benny is my equal. He's not my child, nor my father. He is my friend.

 **Q:** _Out of all the animatronics, which one is your favorite?_

 **A:** I don't have a single one I love more than the other. I do happen to enjoy Benny's company more than others, but I must say this. I do like to hang around Bon Bon, as she is the only one who doesn't look at me in disgust when it comes to the Toy animatronics.

 **Q:** _Can you reproduce?_

 **A:** Unlike the others, there is no opposite gender for me. No soul mate. I believe it is possible for us to reproduce, perhaps not in the way you are familiar. I have never had a purpose to try though...all of my children are souls brought back to life, not another new soul with a fresh start. I honestly don't think I'd be able to find enough good emotions to give new life to a new soul.

 **Q:** _What do you think of OCs?_

 **A:** I've never had much of an opinion. So long as the creator of said OC is reasonable, and makes it realistic, I suppose they're okay. Oh, and they don't ship the OC with me...I am not exactly a people person.

 **Q:** _Do you like the people who ship you with themselves/other animatronics?_

 **A:** No actually. I think they're disgusting perverted people who deem it necessary to make me out to be something that I am not. I am not at all as romantic as people make me out to be, and I have an extreme hatred for any being that is not a child. There are rare instances where I'll take to an older child, but that is it!

 **Q:** _Are you bisexual, straight or gay?_

 **A:** Before you get all cranky, let me remind you that the only thing I have ever loved was my children, and of course Benny. I am bisexual, out of the simple fact that I have never loved anyone outside of my family. Therefore, I am not explicitly secluded to one and only one gender. I'm not gay, but I'm not necessarily straight either.

 **Q:** _The questions are done. Is there anything you'd like to add?_

 **A:** Yes. I would like to say to all the children who believe there is no one out there, to never give up hope. Because I, the Marionette, have decided that all children who feel unloved, or aren't accepted by all, are my children. I watch over you, and will chase away the nightmares. Never be afraid of the dark, there is always light to chase it away.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **Holy crap, this took all day! But I must say, that I am ultimately please with the outcome. Next up: Benny Fazbunny!**_


End file.
